


Mating Dance

by alloverthemoon



Series: MY ENG NT HPAU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: Kyle tried to teach John that communicates through dance moves is the best way to communicate with magical animals.





	Mating Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm here with my trash writing again!  
> Basically...trash. I was so overwhelmed by the celebration they dance after the UFEA game with Croatia (again) and I came up with this idea. Unsurprisingly, it went really bad. 
> 
> Okay no more talking. If you can't bear with my trash writing, please don't hit me.

This was how it started.  
“You don’t talk to them, mate.” Kyle said, “You…communicate with them.”   
John stared at him, still seemed – even more confusing.   
“Animals don’t have languages! Magical animals are the same. It’s like, they don’t have that kind of systematic complicate thing like we do, so you can’t talk to them, you just communicate with them, through emotions, and…”  
“But Mr Guardiola, he always talks to them.” John tried to recall one of those these memories, where Pep Guardiola stood in front of one huge and monstrous looking magical animals, babbling some foreign words while using all kinds of gestures to sooth and interact with the animals. Then all of a sudden, the animal would turn into an obedient and quiet kitten.   
“I believe that’s actually Catalan.” Kyle paused and thought about it for a second, “He wasn’t really talking to the animals, he was talking to himself. But the real thing helps to tame the animal was the gestures that showed his emotion, like this –”  
He stood up from the chair, and started to make all kinds of body languages, he twisted his fingers, shook his shoulders, changed facial expressions. It seemed ridiculous, to be honest, but in a good way. John just sat there watched him performed a series of movements, finished it with a bright smile.   
“See?” He raised one eyebrow, “that’s how you do it. You dance, you move, so you convey your feelings to them, to show that you want to be friend with them instead of having a fight. ”   
John was silent for a while, still digesting the information he was receiving: “So you mean…I have to learn the dance moves?”  
“Well, not exactly.” Kyle answered immediately. He sunk back into the armchair, tried to find a way to tell the theory, “The only thing matter is you need to demonstrate your feeling, and you don’t have to do some fixed body language to do so. You just need to show your intention, that you want to be intimate with them. And there are no rules about how to do it exactly.”  
John didn’t talk for a while again, then he slowly raised his head from the deep-thought-head-down posture, slowly shook his shoulders: “Like this?”  
Kyle couldn’t help but burst out a laugh, but wasn’t laughing at John, definitely not: “Yeah, kind of, keep going.”  
John seemed to be a little bit braver after being encouraged, he stood up from the couch, slowing swayed his hip, drawing circle with the pelvis, and his upper body wasn’t being motionless either – he moved his arms up and down, made them look like a pair of seaweeds swinging in the sea.   
Kyle laughed again, though he tried to suppress it, it was still heard by John, and he stopped moving after that. He looked at Kyle, didn’t say anything, but the slight blush crept upon his face told his inner thoughts. Kyle explained it instantly, he definitely wasn’t laughing at John, and there was no sense of mockery in his laugh, it just –   
“I found it cute.”   
“What?”   
“Well, you looked cute doing that. I mean, it’s not like, weird cute. It’s just – you looked so serious when you were doing that, as if you really want to do it right.”   
He suddenly stopped, as if he couldn’t find an accurate word to finish his line, which is not a good indication. He thought to himself. However even if he tried really hard he still couldn’t find other innocent words to describe his feeling now, everything was just too…obvious in a moment.

 

John Stones is cute actually.   
And you have thought about it for a while.   
But he couldn’t say it, could he? Telling your best friend that you had been fancy him for a long time in an empty library at midnight didn’t seem to be a good choice.   
No need to mention that John had been so oblivious about it. 

“Yeah, just like that.”   
He clapped his hands while saying that, trying to make it look like the conclusion to his statement. But John didn’t seem to notice about it, his mind was occupied by something else apparently. He lifted his head and looked toward Kyle, who was standing at that moment, and asked:   
“So…do you think it can really work?”  
“Of course, you just need to practise, and don’t forget to make eye contacts, that how you show intimacy to them.”

He thought that was going to be the end of discussion.  
However, to his surprise, John started to dance again.   
His movement was still languid, but Kyle hoped it was not him overthinking about it, but John’s dance move did seem to be a little bit sensual there. Then he lowered his eyes and looked up from a lower perspective, and now Kyle can be sure – he founded Kyle’s eyes tried to look into it. The process didn’t last really long, because John had to stop it and break the eye contact before he turned around to hide the pinkish shade and heavy breath from Kyle.   
Kyle didn’t say anything. He sensed something is coming, but he couldn’t say it, as if that will shatter all the peacefulness into small pieces and turned the whole world of his upside down. He didn’t know how long it had been, but it must be long enough for his voice to become strange for not speaking in a long time. 

“I was…actually…thought about it a while ago.” He said cautiously, weighed every word his use and try to avoid any ambiguous or improper expression, “I know you are a good dancer, you made great progress since last year. So I was thinking, if you don’t mind…”  
John slowly turned back to face Kyle, sat on the couch, panting and hands shivering if you observe him carefully. The blush on face expanded to his neck, turned his exposed skin into some gorgeous peachy colour. Kyle went on, softly:   
“I want you to be my dance panter in the Yule Ball.”   
The library fell into silence once again, until Kyle finally gathered up enough courage to looked up and see the fainted smile on John’s face, as if he was waiting for it forever.   
“Of course, I mean, yes, why not?”  
He said it in an almost breathless manner. Kyle understood the information behind it immediately, but he couldn’t seem to make any reaction, or he just being overwhelmed by the ecstasy he was feeling then. They sat there for another while, until John spoke up, again, with a glint of joyfulness in his eyes.  
“So you said you need to show the intimacy.” He stressed on a certain word, “What’s the level of intimacy should be then?”   
He can feel his ear stingy after asking that, but he looked up, and saw Kyle sat there with a grin on his face.   
“Well, that should depend on the …specific target object.”  
He laughed buried his head in his arms on the sofa afterwards, still couldn’t stop himself from feeling the happiness flow inside him. Then he heard Kyle stood up, walked toward him and said:   
“So as you know, there wasn’t a few days left until the ball…wanna practice some dance moves?”  
John Stones will never turn down such an invitation.


End file.
